New Super Mario Bros. 2: Doki Doki Panic!! Edition
New Super Mario Bros. 2: Doki Doki Panic!! Edition (known in Japan as "Newスーパーマリオブラザーズ2:ドキドキパニック！！版", "New Super Mario Bros. 2: Doki Doki Panic!! Version") is the first full New Super Mario Bros. hack released, as well as MarioFanatic64's first New Super Mario Bros. hack. It's a remake of Super Mario Bros. 2. This hack is, by name, the predecessor to SKJmin's New Super Mario Bros. 3, and MarioFanatic64's New Super Mario Bros. 5: Clone Tag Team. MarioFanatic64 originally made the hack just for himself to play, however it was decided early on that it would be released to the public once it was finished. The hack was not widely popular, receiving a poor reputation due to its poor and buggy level design. This hack is considered, by MarioFanatic64, to be his worst hack to date. On January 1st, 2015, MarioFanatic64 released a remake of the hack titled New Super Mario Advance + Take 2. Due to this, this hack is no longer in the canon of MarioFanatic64's series. Story Once again, Princess Peach is kidnapped by Bowser, and Mario has been called upon to save the day again. Origin MarioFanatic64 only had begun making New Super Mario Bros. 2: Doki Doki Panic!! Edition as a side-project to his unannounced Super Mario 64 hack. (which was later revealed under the name Super Mario 64 2, and is currently on indefinite hiatus) Not much time and effort was put into New Super Mario Bros. 2: Doki Doki Panic!! Edition because he never meant for the hack to be a large-scale project. Development When the hack began production, MarioFanatic64 wanted to do things in New Super Mario Bros. that hadn't been done before, such as the inclusion of enemies from the 3D Mario games, level designs that Nintendo would never have used, and custom music. None of this was achieved by the end of production due to technical limitations. New Super Mario Bros. 2: Doki Doki Panic!! Edition took only 9 months to make, as it was a fairly primitive hack that was made in a time where New Super Mario Bros. hacking was still rather unexplored. Originally, MarioFanatic64 stated that 90% of the levels would be new, but some of the original levels were decidedly not edited at all. The inclusion of retro levels from Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Land, namely, scattered throughout the game meant a faster development time. Worlds 4 and 7 were made up of re-skinned previous levels, like the Special Worlds in Super Mario 3D Land. From announcement, MarioFanatic64 stated that the hack would feature custom music by YouTube music composer BowieZ, (which indirectly inspired BowieZ to write two more pieces for his idea for a New Super Mario Bros. sequel) however close to the end of development, MarioFanatic64 revealed that he was unsuccessful in importing such music, as the resources were not yet available. The hack was originally meant to be made with the original New Super Mario Bros. graphics, but as New Super Mario Bros. Hacking was developing just as this hack was being made, it was a last minute decision to make a tileset re-skin of the game. The result was two versions of the game released simultaneously; the original version with no edited graphics, and the "Doki Doki Panic!! Edition" that used graphics from the Super Mario All-Stars version of Super Mario Bros. 2. After the release of the hack, it received poor feedback from its first players. MarioFanatic64 vowed to re-make the game, fixing its level design/graphic problems. This eventually occurred almost five years later with the release of New Super Mario Advance + Take 2. ''New Super Mario Advance + Take 2 In 2015, MarioFanatic64 released a remake of the hack titled ''New Super Mario Advance + Take 2, making the hack non-canon to MarioFanatic64's hack series.